


Morning Interruptus

by Ljparis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mornings, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: Lily finally finds out what Remus and Sirius have been hiding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #59 at ~hh_writersblock (livejournal): Grant a Wish  
> Prompt: From redplanet_31: James, Peter and/or Lily find out about Sirius/Remus.

While Sirius created a lazy pattern of wet kisses over Remus’s chest and up his throat, Remus craned his neck to look at the time. “Padfoot, you’ve got to stop,” he said in a way that made it sound like he didn’t really mean it.

“What for?” Sirius asked without lifting his lips from the pale skin.

“Lily’s coming over,” he said. “I’ve told her I’ll help her pick out the flower arrangements.”

Now Sirius looked at him, resting his chin on Remus’s chest, on top of a jagged white scar that cut down from his collarbone to just above his left nipple. “Tell me again how it is that she and Jim haven’t figured out how much of a tosser you are?”

Remus rolled his eyes and nudged Sirius’s shaggy head away so he could swing his legs over the side of the unsteady cot they were currently occupying. “It’s because of my keen sense of smell, you know.” He whipped his a bulky olive-colored sweater from the back of his desk chair and pulled it down over his head.

“It has nothing to do with the fact that you’re a giant pouf?”

He swatted at Sirius, who was half sitting up, tangled in the white sheets and arching his back, stretching. Sirius shook out his hair and stumbled off the cot and against Remus.

“Don’t want to go yet,” he said, sliding his arms around Remus. He tucked his chin over the slightly shorter man’s shoulder, slouching, and blinked his half-asleep gray eyes at him. “Come back to bed, Remus.”

“Do you want Lily to walk in here and see you, naked, on my bed?”

Sirius shrugged. “Can’t think of a better way to break her the news.” He slobbered some kisses against Remus’s neck. “Just a few more minutes, Moony. Please?”

It was always the morning when Sirius was the most affectionate, when he insisted on snuggles and nuzzles and head butts and Padfoot was there more than Sirius. And it was close to the full moon too, which only intensified the carnal and canine feelings in the two men.

“No, Sirius, I’m not ready.” Remus sighed and pushed him away. “Now get going, please. Lily’s going to be here any second.”

“You’re not even going to give me enough time to get dressed?”

“What do you need to get dressed for?” Remus asked as he tugged on his trousers. “Just apparate back to your flat.”

Sirius gasped but then, quickly, his face turned into a mischievous smirk, one that Remus knew all too well. “Now wouldn’t that make for an interesting morning if I appeared, completely starkers, at the foot of Jim’s bed. What a story that would be to tell any little Potters running around some day.”

Remus almost groaned. “Apparate into your own bedroom, please.”

“And what would be the fun of that?” Sirius wagged his eyebrows.

Remus sat on the edge of the cot to put on his shoes. “What am I going to do with you, Padfoot?”

In response, Sirius tackled him, knocking Remus’s head off the plaster wall. His mouth hit Remus’s at an angle. “Anything you want,” Sirius breathed, nipping playfully at the corner of his mouth. “Come on, Moony, just a few more minutes.”

“I said no,” Remus said, but he turned his face to kiss him properly. “Lily’s on her way.” But it was lost into the insistent kisses they were sharing. Teeth knocked together and tongues clashed, fighting for control of the kiss. Remus didn’t even stop Sirius from shoving his cold hands up underneath his warm woolen sweater.

“Remus, I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in, but—” 

The couple on the cot didn’t have any time to react, not when Remus’s flat was barely bigger than a broom cupboard and the cot was against the wall just five feet or so from the door and Lily had a key so there was no chance of Remus and Sirius making it off the cot. Not to mention, Sirius was still as naked as the day he was born and Remus’s trousers had somehow come undone.

Lily, who stood in the open doorway with a bakery bag in one hand and a dress bag in the other, dropped the keys she was juggling. 

Remus leapt away from Sirius before he could remember that Sirius was naked and he had been the only thing covering him.

Lily squeaked, her face as red as her hair, and turned her face away. “Remus,” she said slowly. “Why is Sirius Black naked in your bed?”

He looked. Sure enough, Sirius had, in an uncharacteristic burst of modesty, fallen back onto the cot, using the sheets as a makeshift, sloppy toga. “Uh—”

“You know what?” Lily said, holding up the dress bag and the bakery bag as if to shield her eyes. “I’m going to walk back out, close the door, and knock, like I should have done in the first place. I’ll even wait a few minutes, so you can take care of—whatever this is.” She said it all with a quirk of her lips, hiding a smile. Quickly, she turned on her heel and left, the door shaking with dust when she shut it.

Sirius, flushed, looked up at him from the cot sheepishly. “Guess Lily knows now. Now it’s Prongsie’s turn.”

“Sirius, I don’t think—” Remus took a step toward him. 

In the next second, and with a toothy grin, Sirius disappeared with a crack, leaving the sheet fluttering to the floor.

Remus stared at the empty spot on his cot and pressed his fists down the front of his sweater. He reached down and fixed the sheets, making the cot look neatly made and as if he and Sirius hadn’t just been snogging in it. He picked at some imaginary lint on his trousers as he did them up.

When Lily knocked at the door a moment later, Remus answered it as if the entire thing hadn’t just happened.


End file.
